


[兔赤]疼痛体验

by sawada_kanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: 是代发，原作者Lofter ID：海盐可颂25兔X17苇，重组家庭不是传统的好！25岁成年男人会有经历的！会玩的！懂我意思吧！能接受我们再继续~一句话简介：疼痛就是最极致的快乐。如果他不明白，又为何会渴求？
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Kotarou & Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

赤苇在十七岁这天迎来一个新家庭，从此以后他有了一个新的父亲和一个新的兄长。如果没有意外状况，直到他们走进坟墓都会被称作“家人”。  
男人的姓氏是木兔。赤苇没用心去记继父的名字，只清楚地听见他的哥哥叫木兔光太郎，职业是排球运动员，二十五岁。在傍晚的家庭聚餐，赤苇第一次抬头直视坐在对面的高大男人，随后他发现自己认识这张脸——他看过他的排球比赛。年轻男人在球场上充满侵略性的目光与高高举起的手臂，紧绷的胸肌和轮廓结实的大腿，它们有几次在梦里充当了他的性幻想素材。  
而现在他们住在同一个屋檐下。赤苇讽刺地想，不发生点什么简直对不起命运的安排。

爸爸忙于公司，妈妈忙于出差。两位公司高管的家庭总是落寞的。深夜，黑色很纯粹。赤苇丢开手中的笔，暂时离开台灯雪白色灯光，靠在椅背揉揉眉心，非常疲惫。即使是一向成绩优异的他，在东大面前，也必须拿出十二分精力去认真对待。仰起头揉揉发酸的脖子，赤苇离开书桌，打算下楼再冲一杯黑咖啡。他的房间在二楼最东边，所以他需要路过哥哥的卧室。没有开廊灯，走廊昏沉沉睡着，只有木兔虚掩着的门漏出一丝光亮。  
他不自觉偏了一下头。  
没关好的门缝里，他看到两个人纠缠着的身体。女人金色的头发散乱在床上，深红的唇半张着，浑圆的乳紧紧贴着木兔肌肉紧实的胸膛，汗津津的。木兔的喘息异常低沉，额头似乎沁着一层细密的汗。他直起腰把女人的双腿抬起来，从膝盖用力压到胸口，重新俯下身，赤苇清楚地看到木兔进入她身体的那一瞬。

灯关掉，是黑暗的，隐秘的，安静的。赤苇躺在床上，耳朵里全是隔壁压抑着的喘息。一墙之隔。究竟是幻听还是现实？他闭上眼睛，脑海里接着响起两人肉体相撞的声音。他痛苦地翻了一下身子，手指终于忍不住向下去握住自己下面，开始想象是木兔温热的手握住自己。木兔会怎样对待他？赤苇难耐地张开腿，甚至感觉身后某处似乎已经渗出透明黏稠的液体。我会希望他怎样对待我？赤苇开始无意识轻声喘息着，手指越来越快，他皱紧眉，随着那个瞬间的来临身体滋生出一种渴望。  
我希望他毫不留情地、用力地、秘密地、进入我。  
让我快乐，也让我痛苦，最后给我高潮。

最后他昏昏沉沉的睡去，什么都来不及清理，次日清晨理所应当的狼狈。赤苇一边系衬衣纽扣一边匆匆跑下楼，估计只能在路上买个面包充当早餐了，他懊恼地想。接着他就在楼梯拐角处撞上一个结实的胸膛，青年反应迅速，立刻用力抓紧他的胳膊，两人接触的那块皮肤一秒钟滚烫。  
“京治，早上好。我做了煎蛋，你想吃全熟的那个还是半熟的？”木兔声音明朗，笑眯眯地低头和他打招呼，“今天京治起晚啦，昨天做什么了？”  
赤苇缓缓抽出手臂，“看书看晚了……半熟的，谢谢。”  
接着他感到木兔的目光好像隐约在他未系好的领口处晃了一圈，赤苇有些疑惑地抬头，青年早已转身去厨房替他拿餐盘，然后他对他扬起一个友善的笑，像是真正体贴关怀弟弟的好哥哥。

一个星期有两次木兔会带女人回来，于是赤苇每周有两次隔着墙壁与他的兄长一同喘息。又一个混乱黏腻的清晨，睡眠不足与不被满足的欲望让赤苇非常头痛，他几乎是扶着墙壁走出房间的，一阵阵眩晕从四面八方挤压着他。  
家里一点声音也没有，爸爸妈妈不在，木兔也不在。  
鬼使神差的，他在木兔开着半扇门的房间外停下脚步。  
这里像拥有诱惑他的魔法，又像一个秘密的邀请。等回过神来，赤苇已经站在了木兔房间里。犹豫许久，赤苇打开衣柜，未经允许从里面挑出一件他经常见木兔穿的深蓝色棉T。这件T恤似乎已经陪伴他许久，领口已轻微变薄褪色，可以略微看见磨成半透明布料后自己的手指。鬼迷心窍的，他情不自禁把自己埋进它，柔软的布料贴合嘴唇，他嗅到清爽的洗衣剂、阳光晒干后、混合着来自木兔身体的蓬勃的、独一无二的气息。  
“京治，你在干什么？”  
一个突兀的声音划破美梦。赤苇惊慌失措转过身，二十五岁的木兔站在门外，毫不意外地、眯起眼看着他。  
他走进来，门在身后沉默关合。  
心脏砰砰乱跳。赤苇在他逐渐靠近的脚步声中想不出一个说得过去的谎言。他像在狩猎。只来得及闪现这一个念头，赤苇下一秒便被木兔按在衣柜和他自己中间。木兔宽大的手掌熟练地垫在他的后脑，接着他低头去闭合他们之间最后一丝空隙。是软的，湿漉漉的。赤苇被淹没在青年铺天盖地的气息中，迷茫地想。鼻尖交错，他低头咬住他的唇瓣，捻磨后去吮吸嘴唇中的液体，舌头熟稔地卷进去含住舌尖。这是自己人生中第一个彻底的深吻，赤苇像沉坠在深海，氧气全部离自己而去，他逃不开青年的桎梏，只凭借生理本能小幅度的晃动脑袋拼命往后躲。木兔的喉咙里好似滚过一声轻笑，他一只手轻易地接管他的全部，腾出一只手去捏他的下巴把青涩的弟弟重新拉向自己，更深的吻下去。  
再回过神来时，赤苇发现自己已经陷在柔软的大床上。校服衬衣敞开着，木兔正压在身上细密地吻他的脖颈，赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，滚烫的。又痒又疼，脖子和……下面。赤苇忍不住哽咽一声，张开腿无师自通的学会如何缠住男人的腰。接到名为主动的信号，木兔把吻变成凶狠的咬，犬齿抵着锁骨似乎想让那里盛开出玫瑰。一种尖锐、咬开血肉的疼。逐渐超过他的忍受范围，赤苇蹙起眉侧过头，手心用力抵住木兔光裸的肩膀想把他推开。木兔意外顺从地直起身子，他没说话，金色瞳孔居高临下审视着自己青涩的弟弟，手指慢慢从赤苇的眼角划到下颌，划过锁骨，最后准确地落在浅色稚嫩的乳头狠狠一拧——  
“是我猜错了吗？”酥麻的剧痛淹没他，赤苇拼命摇着头祈求地握住他的手腕，眼睛红红的几乎要流出泪水，他听到木兔无辜的询问，语气像极了撒旦的邀请，“你不是希望我这样对你吗？”  
我会希望他怎样对待我？  
赤苇泪眼朦胧，在疼痛中想起深夜窥伺后的渴望。  
我希望他毫不留情地、用力地、秘密地、进入我。  
让我快乐，也让我痛苦，最后给我高潮。

木兔重新覆上来，专心对待那两点。赤苇双手抱在哥哥肌肉紧实的后背上，胸前一边被手指和指甲抠掐厮磨，一边被柔软的舌尖含住给予温热的刺激。分不清是哪边已经红肿，赤苇只觉得他要吃掉自己的欲望太强烈，好像真的能从少年青稚的身体中吮吸出汁水。除了喘息他发不出任何声音。终于有一边被放过，木兔的手指划过他平薄的小腹，绕过早已挺立的性器，直接滑到后面蘸着润滑试探着转圈。赤苇不自然地缩了一下身子，感到略带薄茧的指尖逐渐向深处探寻，变成浅浅慢慢的抽插挑逗。  
初次的触碰敏感又紧张，一点点刺激就能让现在的赤苇呻吟出声。他下意识绷直身子，大张着双腿，向兄长不甚熟练地露出隐秘的后穴，而年长他许多的异姓哥哥此刻正用一根手指在他湿热的里面缓缓抽动，动作间带出黏腻色情的水声，在昏暗的清晨震耳欲聋。现在第二根也挤进来，后穴似乎已经被撑出微妙的形状，一张一翕渴望地邀请。赤苇控制不住起伏的胸膛，如溺水一般大口大口喘着气，他感到身体深处的渴求——渴求木兔如现在一般把他坚硬灼热的阴茎抵在入口，用力缓慢地推进。  
好疼。好疼。喉咙含糊痛苦地呻吟，像有一把刀在劈开他的身体，撕裂般疼痛。赤苇不受控制地合拢腿想推开身上的男人，下一秒他的双手就被男人一只手握住，狠狠按在头顶。木兔沉下身子，不顾他可怜可疼的弟弟是初次性爱，大腿强硬地分开抵住他，不容置疑的沉腰用力插到最深处。  
太紧了。木兔深深叹了口气。简直紧得令他寸步难行。他清楚看到赤苇陷在枕头里痛到发白的脸，冷汗顺着眉眼滴落，但他不会停止，最起码他要先满足两个人相同的欲望。木兔停留几秒，不再给赤苇适应的时间，接着抽出，重新一点一点分开他的穴道，让自己塞满那个小洞，重演疼痛。穴口被撑得薄薄的，甚至周围的软肉也有点陷进去。不够湿，所以赤苇的疼痛是火辣辣的、是令人窒息的，这种痛让他再没有力气去抗拒，喉咙哽住，呻吟都痛苦的变调，只能顺从地张开身体全盘接受。不过没关系，疼痛就是最极致的快乐，如果他不明白，又为何会渴求？木兔放开他的手，改为双手握着赤苇的腰。少年纤细的腰有着漂亮的曲线，他满意地摩挲几下平滑细腻的皮肤，下一秒毫不怜惜地扯过腰身把少年狠狠往自己身下撞。  
赤苇举起手臂遮住自己因疼痛流下的眼泪，性器交合的地方又烫又紧，逐渐在撞击下变红变软。木兔抬起赤苇的腿挂在自己肩膀，将他叠起来，更用力的把自己全部抵进去，用胯去撞他的胯骨上的漩涡。极致的疼痛带来极致的快感，赤苇的呻吟逐渐动情，他不再躲避而是去迎合。木兔看起来很满意他的回应，伸出手指抹点交合处渗出的液体让他舔。得到满足的赤苇泪眼朦胧，在快感中丧失意识，他握着那根手指舔地仔细，表情认真又色情。看着身下的少年，木兔眯起眼，直接把两根手指插进赤苇的嘴巴模仿阴茎插入的节奏动作，身下也随着越干越快。两处节奏逐渐合拍，听起来是一种可怕的疯狂。赤苇在木兔的绝对控制下，好像即将迎来属于他们的第一个高潮。身体下意识拼命抗拒，却始终无法逃脱。“别怕。”木兔看出他对陌生的恐惧，他贴心地俯下身，嘴唇贴在他耳边，喷出的气息烫到人发痛，“为我高潮。”  
这句话似乎打开一个开关，赤苇在迷蒙中随着快感缩紧了后穴，听着木兔的粗喘和他一起迎来同一个瞬间。

渴望被满足后，赤苇失神地半张着唇，目光落在木兔和天花板之间。  
“满足了吗？没有的话也没关系。”他的兄长缓慢抽离他的身体，手指又像开始那样=抚过他的脸庞，最后停留在唇边，木兔俯下身又吻上他的唇角，“快乐的事可不会只有一次。”  



	2. 成人之美

那个清晨过后，赤苇和木兔拥有了相同的秘密。秘密不仅能带来更亲密的接触，还会让赤苇拥有更丰满的渴求与想象。  
“快乐的东西还有很多”。于是他经常幻想，在任何地方。

枯燥的数学课堂，赤苇无聊地转着笔，对着黑板上的公式开始想象木兔是高他一年级的前辈。一步之遥令他们不能时常相见，却会生出许多小乐趣。时间紧凑的课间休息木兔会站在门口笑眯眯大声喊他出来，于是同学们都知道他有一个关系很好的学长。接着他被带去无人的器材室、美术活动室，被按在单薄的门上强迫接受亲吻。木兔的吻和他本人一样带有某种侵略性，凶狠又灼热。他习惯先啃咬他的唇瓣，牙齿和玫瑰色厮磨缠绵，再用舌头去纠缠他的舌头。他们彼此交换津液，伴随着情热的呼吸和色情水声。赤苇是被吻就会勃起的类型，他太敏感，紧贴着木兔身体会不自觉轻微颤栗，他仰着喉咙，渴求的颤抖着牵着木兔的手把它放在自己的胸前——赤苇喜欢被木兔揉捏的感觉，酥麻痛痒，如果不含着木兔的手指他会忍不住叫出声。木兔会轻笑一声，如他所愿的手指用力覆盖他，或者吮到他充血发疼。胸前留下湿漉漉的水痕，赤苇一边捂着嘴一边羞耻地想，会不会湿到浸湿衬衣而被同学发现？  
或者是在社团活动结束后。大家陆陆续续走掉，只剩他们在更衣室里磨磨蹭蹭。锁上门的独处更衣室会发生什么？领带和白衬衣是情事的帮凶。赤苇喜欢被缚住双手，这种全权交付信任的感觉会让他感到前所未有的放松。湖蓝色领带缠绕他，双手举过头顶，是祈求神明的姿势。他被压在穿衣镜上，冰凉的镜面贴住他光裸的身体，乳头立刻颤栗着立起。秋天的室内气温并不好受，太凉了，他难受地扭着腰想离开却被身后的火热身躯强制压住，不能动弹。滴水的头发暧昧地蹭着脸颊，木兔在背后拥抱他，他含住他的耳尖，用温热的口腔包裹他。这里是赤苇的敏感地带，一点温热的触碰都会让他呻吟。不要隐藏，木兔把脑袋埋在他颈间，从脖颈慢慢咬到锁骨，鼻息引起一阵酥麻，他低低地说不要隐藏，没有人会回来，我喜欢你为我动情，叫给我听。这是一句游戏隐藏开关，赤苇呻吟着仰起脖子，心甘情愿把自己作为祭品奉献神明。  
他们终于一起回家，肩膀不小心碰到肩膀，似有若无的秘密距离。赤苇走路姿势有些别扭，一个踉跄险些自己绊倒自己。木兔及时扶住他，金色瞳孔里却是了然的笑意。赤苇赌气般甩开他的手，却又不敢离开他的人，只得咬着嘴唇愤愤跟着木兔走在他身侧。刚刚，他们在更衣室里，他被他坏心眼的哥哥哄诱着塞入一个跳蛋。现在这隐秘的情趣变成折磨他的帮凶。电车里人拥挤人，赤苇被挤在窗户和木兔之间，只要他抬起头，便能清楚地看见黑色玻璃映出的潮红脸色。微弱或凶猛，震动节奏全权掌控在木兔手里，他站在自己背后，身体隔着柔软布料紧贴着。木兔强壮有力的手臂揽着他的腰，仿佛是真的在关心他的弟弟不要摔倒，可只有赤苇知道他另一只藏在口袋里的手在做什么——那该死的忽大忽小的疯狂频率。跳蛋深深嵌在甬道里，特意卡在那一点上，哥哥还没收了他的内裤，赤苇只能咬着牙拼命夹紧大腿和后穴，不让那个小东西掉出来——木兔前一刻凑在他耳边轻轻地告诉他，如果掉出来，回家会有惩罚。会是什么惩罚赤苇已经无暇细想，他只觉得自己此刻快要疯了。一阵阵快感顺着脊椎神经迅速爬上大脑、蔓延到全身，他的嘴唇颤动着张开又闭合。偏偏这时木兔停留在他腰上的手掌开始缓慢地、悄无声息的滑动，隔着衬衣，这秘密的抚慰简直要灼伤他。太可恨了，赤苇在情不自禁的呻吟漏出之前猛地捂住自己的嘴，泛红的眼角渗出一滴生理性眼泪。  
小东西最后有没有掉出来并不重要，惩罚是一定要的。在众多情趣道具中，赤苇最偏爱项圈，木兔也是，于是掌控和被掌控天生一对，不然为什么他们都深深地认同疼痛就是最极致的快乐？赤苇跪在客厅沙发前，整个人嵌在木兔的双腿间，他被蒙住眼睛束缚手腕，项圈锁住纤细的脖颈，滋生出名为引诱的原始欲望。兄长的手掌不容置疑扣住自己后脑把他压向胯间，下一秒眼睛鼻子嘴巴全部淹没在海洋般的气息中。他接到命令，只得乖顺地用脸颊去蹭那处，然后用牙齿笨拙的咬下拉链，拉低内裤边。阴茎跳出来弹到他脸上——哥哥是故意的，赤苇模模糊糊地想。少年清秀的脸颊被蹭上色情的透明黏液，他仰着脸，渴求又躲避的神色像极了神话里乱伦的希腊神明。木兔居高临下审视自己纯洁又淫荡的弟弟，他用力掐着他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴巴含住自己。少年不会口交，没关系，他乐意教导。他让赤苇收起牙齿，轻轻慢慢地舔和吞咽。木兔在生涩的技巧中满足地喟叹，身体忍不住向前顶地更深。赤苇明显受不住这样的刺激和痛苦，他想向后躲却受制于人，最终只能努力放松口腔接受阴茎的入侵。眼泪浸湿黑色布条，木兔看着跪在胯下脆弱的少年，太色情了，他想，自己简直想把精液全部射在他脸上，再强迫他一点一点吃下。等以后，他会把赤苇教导的很温顺，温顺到从现在的躲避变成会主动用舌尖去舔他刮下精液的手指，他将会全部咽下，伸出舌头给他检查，并且渴求他，哥哥，我还想要。  
啊，被指名回答问题了。赤苇回过神，站起来顺利地说出答案，又坐下。好吧，如果不是前辈，如果木兔是老师？他一定有很多手段逼迫自己回答不想回答的问题，身份和教鞭会是最好的帮手。在家里，在卧室的床上，木兔不知道从哪里搞来一大面穿衣镜，摆放在正对床边的位置。他会用领带捆绑他的双手让他躺在自己怀里，像哄小孩子那样哄着他面对镜子分开双腿。木兔笑着说赤苇长大了，该认识自己的身体了。于是教鞭从喉咙一路滑到乳头，他温柔地问他这里叫什么、赤苇知道吗？赤苇不太想看见自己大开的样子，于是他逃避般地偏过头，小声说，是胸。接着教鞭狠狠碾过那处，娇软的地方哪里受过这种酷刑。赤苇的尖叫蒙上一层哭腔，泪眼朦胧中听到木兔再一次柔和地重复问题，于是他只能求饶般的回答他，是乳头。那你想被怎样对待？教鞭一点点戳在上面，是一种不言而喻的威胁。我想被老师揉捏或者舔。答案正确，赤苇得到一枚奖赏的吻。教鞭又滑到两腿中间，他被褪掉裤子，下半身光裸着，镜子放大私密部位的一切。木兔故意忽略掉半勃的阴茎，只用教鞭戳着后穴周围的软肉——他慢而缓地训练着弟弟只用后面高潮的本领。是小穴。赤苇嗫嚅着。是谁的？是、是老师的专用小穴。被胁迫着吐出这句话后，赤苇得到一个深吻，唇舌黏腻交缠的缝隙中他听到来自老师的表扬：好孩子。  
赤苇喜欢从后面被进入。夜深了，他的身子被哥哥弯成一个张弛有度的漂亮弧线。他的脊背深深凹下去，清秀的脸埋在扯成一团的枕头和棉被里，只有臀部高高抬起方便木兔进出和玩弄。他觉得木兔也喜欢从后面操他，因为每每换成这个姿势后他总是做得格外凶猛。大概从后面看视觉效果就是不一样，赤苇被操的神志不清，整根没入再整根拔出，除了位置更深，他甚至觉得进入自己的阴茎都变得更粗更大了些。赤苇整个人都酥了，身子麻麻的，除了破碎的呻吟吐不出什么别的话。如果木兔做地兴起，会一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，这种时候他不会刻意控制力道，突如其来的疼痛使得赤苇下意识夹紧小穴，接着他听到木兔一声重重地喘息，腰部摆动地速度越来越快，最后疯狂的冲撞后射在里面。最后随着木兔抽离的动作，里面浓稠的液体也会涌出来，顺着大腿一点点滑出色情的轨迹。木兔的眼神暗了暗，不顾少年已经没有意识地软在床上，他把他的身体翻过来，再一次汹涌地吻住他。

下课了。赤苇从幻想中醒过来，他按按眉心，平静地收起书本准备回家，像以前的每一天。刚刚走出校门，他听到有人大声喊他的名字——那人高耸的鼻梁上架一副墨镜，银色头发被一顶棒球帽盖住，只在脖颈露出几缕银发，高帮马丁靴和黑色运动卫衣让他看起来很有些不羁的味道。赤苇下意识停住脚步，木兔则摘下墨镜，大步走过来用力揽住他的肩膀，他笑着说他来接他回家，不过他今天没开车，他们需要坐电车回去。  
“去赶电车之前，我给你带了一个小玩具。”  
他听见木兔凑在他耳边说道。


End file.
